


Cath Palug

by Drusilla_951



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drusilla_951/pseuds/Drusilla_951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's luck ran out and Kai finds himself a rich man. On the spur of the moment, he decides to spend his silver at Yorath's...<br/>Set after “<i>Some Saxon Women</i>” (Writer: David Osborn).</p><p>Thanks so much to Magnificent Polly’s Handmaiden and Ze Fearsome Master of Computers for the encouragement and Beta reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Cath Palug**

For Elizabeth. 

‘ _The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_ ’

Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass…_

Arthur started counting the silver coins again from scratch. Outwardly unmoved, he counted with deliberate slowness. When he had distributed them into two piles on the table, he enclosed each of them into a leather pouch. He paused for a heartbeat, then carefully shoved the bigger purse in Kai's direction. 

“Yours, now!”

As was his wont most evenings, Arthur was seated in his great chair in the long hut. Save from Llud and Kai, none of the Celts from his tribe surrounded him. They had departed earlier than usual from the Great Hall after the last repast of the day: the villagers had somehow sensed Arthur’s ill humour and left him to it. Even the bard had not lingered, finding a rather lame excuse to make his exit.

Llud kept his attentive gaze on his young chieftain's face, searching for any sign of turmoil. He found none and settled more easily on his stool. Llud inwardly smiled: now that he reflected on it, his son did look unsettled. Was such a stroke of good luck so incredible to Kai? 

As the thought flittered through Llud’s mind, Kai grabbed the pouch and weighed it carefully in his palm, as if its bulk was unbearable. “My thanks!” he said perfunctorily.

Kai cautiously avoided Arthur's gaze – which was not that unexpected, as Arthur had taken care not to look him in the eyes. Arthur kept his unblinking stare fixed on the remaining pouch on the table which contained all the silver left to him.

“You don't seem all that pleased with your winnings, Kai!” Llud remarked.

“I am!” Kai abruptly answered. “This makes me the richest man in the village.”

Arthur pursed his lips but stayed silent, his left hand clenching on the carved arm of his chair. However, he said, with as much sincerity he could muster: “Congratulations, Kai!”

Kai emphatically nodded, his good luck obviously leaving him more surprised than elated.

*******

After months of steady losses, Kai had recouped them all, and even more than he had expected.

Arthur had it coming to him! Kai knew it in his heart of heart. For once Lady Luck had fought on his side. It didn’t mean that Arthur never had the upper hand – he did, more than he should in Kai’s opinion – but his chieftain’s victories were mainly due to his careful strategies rather than luck. Besides – if the sayings were true – Kai had to be lucky with one thing. His love life had not been successful lately.

He shook the memories aside. What was done was done, gone by. Over.

What was important now was what he would set out to do. Arthur had –somewhat unwittingly– given him the means to achieve his ends.

In a tone which laboured to stay noncommittal, Arthur inquired: “What will you do with it, Kai?”

He slowly smiled at him. “Nothing much. I’m going to buy a woman.”

Llud nearly fell from his stool.

*******

Ardra lowered the loom and reluctantly picked up a handful of wool strings from a basket. She was behind with the weaving she had to do and was not happy about it.

Being part of the royal household had its disadvantages, like having to weave the finest clothes in the village and not getting to wear them. On the other hand, Ardra had a much more exciting life than her neighbours: being close at hand to the Jute King and his daughter was usually rewarded with gossip and it gave her additional status with the women of Yorath’s village.

She sighed. If only Princess Rowena had learned to take her part in the making of clothes, the workload would have been bearable. But no, Rowena was still the same boy-girl eager to do a man’s work and not so keen to accept her chores as a woman. One would find her nearer the stables and horse pens than the home fires, learning to cook or sew, behaving like a proper woman should.

At least, Ardra thought, her mistress was not demanding when it came to clothes. Left to her own devices, Rowena would wear only tunics and breeches. She even flaunted her hair, cropped shorter than a boy. Why, even Arthur of the West wore longer hair!

Sulking, Ardra peeped outside half hoping to see the princess. She was supposed to be in here helping to give the last touches to Yorath’s new cloak. The embroideries on the rim were half-finished, and Yorath had been adamant: he wanted to wear his new attire when next he met with Arthur of the West. Being portly and short, he knew the importance of being well-clothed: he thought it lent him additional dignity. This gave the women three weeks to finish the work – a very short time in which to finish such an intricate piece.

The attendant shrugged and thought somewhat disparagingly: ‘ _Well, nothing the old man will wear shall give him royal bearing. Arthur could wear a sack and cover his head with ashes like that fool Rolf the Penitent did to impress us –not that he did, mind you!– and still he would look striking! Yorath, on the other hand…_ ’

Ardra cast a last look outside, and went back into the longhouse, feeling more and more aggravated.

No Rowena.

And she couldn’t even ask Esyllt for help: Rowena’s other attendant was busy with the cooking.

And no Ulla either, to help her finish the stitching… 

This was all Rowena’s doing Ardra decided. If she hadn’t decided to free those Saxon women – if she hadn’t managed to embroil Arthur of the Celts in her schemes – if Yorath had not decided to gain something from the Saxons in exchange for the women – if the talks with Cerdig had not ended with the women going back to their kind and Yorath gaining some weapons and grains against human flesh – _then_ Ardra would still have a Saxon slave to order about and to relieve her from some of her chores.

The woman Ulla had a good hand for stitching and embroidery and she knew some unusual designs: Ardra had even improved one of the flowery patterns with a twist of her own making, and Yorath had complimented her on it. Her thoughts dwelt complacently on Yorath’s satisfaction, but it didn’t relieve her irritation. She cast a longing gaze towards the loom then unenthusiastically looked at Yorath’s cloak.

As she sat on a stool and picked up the cloth, spreading it carefully in order not to dirty it, she heard a commotion outside. Without thinking, she put her needlework away and went outside, eager for anything that would delay her tedious embroidery.

The Saxon who usually rode with Arthur was dismounting on the courtyard, in front of the longhouse. He was alone.

A warrior went forth and bade Kai welcome. He thanked him and asked for Yorath; Kai was then directed towards Yorath’s abode, as a servant led his horse away.

Grasping at the diversion, Ardra hurried out to offer him drink and food. The tall Saxon smiled back at her, with a twinkle in his eyes that lit up his face. Self-consciously, the young woman smoothed her hair and then her dress, slyly noticing how Kai’s gaze lingered on the stretching of the cloth across her hips. She smiled widely, thinking that her day was not so wasted, after all.

A drink in hand, Kai was not alone for long.

As he drank thirstily, Rowena entered the great hall, limping a little. Watching her as a stranger might look at her, Ardra felt shame for her House: Rowena wore a dirty shirt and breeches that had seen better days. She threw herself onto a stool nearest to the entrance and heaved a great sigh.

“Ardra! I won!”

“What did you win, My Lady?”

Without minding Ardra’s unaccustomed formality, Rowena went on: “Not what, whom! Frige! The black mare… Yorath told everyone she would be given to who broke her. Well, I just won the wager. I could not let that fool Rand spoil her mouth.”

“Did you really?”

“Yes! She only threw me once, you know! Alaois witnessed it all. He scolded me afterwards but he admitted I won her fairly.” Rowena stretched and winced. “Holy Mother! I ache all over. Don’t tell Father that, though! And please, fetch me some hot water. I’m in sore need of a bath.”

“You are!”

At the sound of the voice coming from the darkened end of the room, Rowena swiftly turned around.

“Oh!” A deep blush spread on her face. “I didn’t realise you were there.”

“I imagine not.”

Kai smiled roguishly at her and silently finished his cup, enjoying her discomfiture.

“Oh!” repeated Rowena. “I – I’m sorry. You must think me a very bad host, indeed. Is there something we may offer you? Father has gone out hunting since early morning. We expect him at sun fall. Is your business urgent? I can send a messenger to him.”

“As a matter of fact, you may be able to help me.”

“Oh!”

She straightened up on her stool. In a twinkling of an eye, Rowena had gone from dirty urchin to poised young woman, holding herself with head raised high. The transformation amused Kai no end; the girl had royal blood, all right, if a belated sense of her own dignity.

“After all, you are one of the reasons I’m here,” he disclosed.

Kai almost anticipated another surprised “Oh!” but Rowena kept silent, her wide eyes suddenly guarded.

“It concerns the Saxon women.”

“Did Arthur send you”?

“No. He doesn’t even know I’m here.”

This time, Rowena uttered the “Oh!” Kai had expected. Faint regret echoed in the soft word.

Kai was amused: it was true, then, Rowena had a soft spot for his brother which was likely to end in disappointment by the way Arthur had ranted about her rashness when they had returned from their last visit to Yorath’s camp. Still, there might be something there… As the saying goes, there is no smoke without fire.

He raised his refilled cup of mead to his lips to hide his smile.

Rowena’s eyebrow rose. “Arthur doesn’t…? And yet your business is with Yorath? It doesn’t concern the Pact, does it?”

“No. Are the Saxon women still in your camp?”

Rowena turned astonished eyes to him, and slowly shook her head. “None but one; she’s a free woman now. She married Helor a few weeks ago. She would not go back to her kin and stayed here with her man.”

“What about the others?”

“Yorath had to set them free; Arthur left him no choice.” Was there a hint of satisfaction in her tone? “They lived among us for a while, then they were escorted back to the Saxons’ territory; Cerdig’s men waited for them on the border. One of them was his man Hengist’s sister.” She smiled wickedly. “Hengist owes Arthur now and doesn’t like it at all.”

Kai inwardly smiled; so, one of them _was_ somebody’s sister – but none of his, as he had flippantly asserted to Arthur.

“Free women, all of them?”

“Yes. Father made a good bargain; he gloated about it for days. There are peace talks between them now. I mean Father and Cerdig. At least, for the present, Cerdig’s men avoid our lands when they mean mischief. I guess it won’t last, though.” **[NOTE 1]** She suddenly frowned, “but that doesn’t concern you, why are you so interested?”

Kai rotated the cup between his hands, before setting it on the table next to him. “So Yorath sent the women back to their kin...”

He grimaced. This unexpected development spoilt his plan. Still, he should have guessed it: being unable to kill them, Yorath had to set them free. He could not keep them captives in his camp for long; not if he wanted to retain the fealty of his tribe. What kind of respect would reap a leader who didn’t respect his own law? Arthur had tricked him, well and good.

“It has no importance, now,” he mused aloud.

Kai remembered the blond woman, the one with the torn blue dress. Something in her had caught his fancy, something deeper than mere lust. Pretty women were found by the handful, yet this one struck a chord in him: nostalgia perhaps, a faint longing for a life he dimly remembered. He had been attracted by the same quality in Freya. **[NOTE 2]** Was he doomed, all his life, to search in any Saxon woman he met someone he could not quite recall: a mother or a sister?

He inwardly sighed. It was pointless to dwell on it. When he had been old enough to do so, he had often wondered why he could remember next to nothing from his previous life. He should have: he wasn’t a babe in arms when Llud acknowledged him as his son… Still, he would probably never have the answer to that persistent puzzle.

Kai raised his head and saw that Rowena was looking at him intently. Faintly embarrassed, he added. “I wondered about one of them. The very fair one, with the torn blue dress.”

“Ulla?”

“Yes.”

“She’s Hengist’s sister.”

Kai inhaled sharply.

The woman would not need his help, then. He had been a fool, thinking that he could redeem her freedom and with this move, reclaim a piece of his old self… What use were memories, anyway? He had to stride forwards, never looking back over his shoulder. When he did, heartache came his way. Roland had been safely buried in his memories, and his sudden reappearance had meant nightmares and guilt for the necessary lies to his family. It could have cost Arthur dearly, too: Mark was not someone one could double-cross without retribution. **[NOTE 3]**

Rowena’s inquiry broke into the memories of the funeral pyre he had set: “What would you have done?”

“Bought the woman–” 

Rowena stiffened.

“—and given her back her freedom. There are no slaves in Arthur’s camp.”

Some were bondmen but no human flesh would be sold or bought there for a handful of coins; and no woman for – what had Yorath said? – “two pigs, and the hides of ten deer”.

Rowena bit her lip under the reproof then retaliated with sweetness: “I didn’t think that you needed to buy your women.”

The insult shot wide. Kai laughed uproariously. “What do you think?”

Kai’s gaze travelled to the silent Ardra who sat aside, apparently intent on her task. However the slowness of her stitching showed that she was more interested in the conversation than her embroidery.

“My girl, I never had to admire a woman from a few feet away!–”

Kai ironically looked Rowena up and down, lingering on the dirt on her knees and her dishevelled state. She flushed scarlet.

“–However, I must admit that many of them lacked things which you have in abundance. Cheek. And poise.”

Rowena gave him back stare for stare. “Really? And I was expecting an insult.”

Kai got up and slowly strolled up to her. Rowena kept her seat, straining her neck to look at the man towering over her.

“Nonetheless these women knew how to keep silent when they had to!”

He smiled at her outraged expression. Prompted by something he would be hard-pressed to explain, he mischievously added: “And I didn’t necessarily want to kiss them at once.” His grin broadened, angering her further.

Rowena’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean–” 

She hastily looked at Ardra, who quickly bent over her work. Kai observed the princess’ frantic gaze and openly laughed. Rowena looked more mortified.

“Not here and now!” Kai added by jest. The girl was easy bait, and it was nearly impossible not to tease her.

“Well, you can’t!” Rowena stated, visibly more disturbed than she wanted to admit.

“I know I can’t – not here and now, anyway.”

“Not ever!” Rowena spat.

Kai’s gleeful amusement grew: Ardra, not a few feet away, was all ears… She had the eager look of a woman who would gossip about it as soon as Rowena turned her back.

“Oh, one never knows. Would you care to make a wager?”

“No. I never bet on certainties!”

“Don’t you? It takes the fun out of it, doesn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t know!”

“Still…” Kai’s hand went to the leather pouch tied to his belt. “My last wagers earned me more than enough for a woman’s freedom.”

They had gone full circle. Rowena frowned awkwardly.

“Peace?” Kai suddenly offered. “You began it, you know.”

Reluctantly, Rowena extended her hand towards his. “Peace.”

She got up. “Will you wait for Yorath’s return with me? I can show you our horses, to while away the time.”

Kai’s grin was as much an agreement as a truce.

Rowena congratulated herself: she had found a genuine reason for playing truant. This time, Yorath would not scold her for not working on the embroidery. As they exited the longhouse, Ardra flashed her mistress a resentful glare which didn’t unsettle her at all.

 

 **NOTES** __________________________________________________________________________________  
**NOTE 1** : The pact between the Jutes and the Saxons was an established fact in “ _The Treaty_ ”.  
**NOTE 2** : “ _People of the Plough_ ”.  
**NOTE 3** : “ _The Prisoner_ ”.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the day was less auspicious than its beginning for the princess. 

The first disappointment came from Yorath who sternly told Rowena that her ownership of the black mare was null and void. When he had said “any” he had meant “any _man_ ” and his daughter, whatever her skills, was not included in the bargain. Rowena pleaded and yelled, but Yorath was adamant. The half-tamed mare was still his, to do with as he pleased.

When Rowena learned that her father had promised her Frige to Anwir her anger erupted and she ran away, with the men’s laughter ringing in her ears.

Once in the courtyard, she stopped and angrily brushed the tears from her eyes. Men! All were despicable, deceitful, unworthy _pigs_! _Especially_ Yorath!

The sound of footsteps made her turn away.

The man silhouetted by sunset was taller than the Jutes. She had no trouble recognizing him for whom he was. Kai.

This was the last straw: Kai had derided her before Ardra –“Tit for Tat”, a small part of her mind acknowledged– and now, he was witness to her humiliation. Life was really unfair.

Rowena straightened her spine as she heard him approach and stand nearer, just behind her back. She felt his warm breath caress her ear.

She hissed: “Go away! I don’t want to speak with you!”

“Don’t you? I wonder why.”

She felt Kai’s hand brush her shoulder. Rowena shrugged it off, and stepped away from him.

“Don’t bolt!” There was laughter in Kai’s voice, “There might be a way out of it, you know.”

“Is there?”

“You don’t want Anwir to have your Frige, don’t you?”

Rowena turned and faced him. Instead of mockery, she found only a surprising kindness in his eyes. “Why would you want to help me?”

“Perhaps in helping you, I’m helping myself. Did you think about it?”

“No.”

Rowena looked at him expectantly then lowered her eyes. Could there be a way out of the stalemate? She knew full well she could not gainsay her father this time: when Yorath used that tone of voice, she never got her wish, whatever her schemes. On top of this, she had rendered Yorath a service he would never acknowledge by half-taming the mare… This angered her further.

“Isn’t your business here at an end?”

“Maybe it isn’t.”

He told her what he wanted from her.

*******

At the crack of dawn, they walked outwardly companionably towards the horse pens. Few noticed them: the feasting and gaming the evening before had gone far into the night, and those who were already up minded their morning duties.

The morning was chilly; the sparse sun did nothing to lessen the dampness. Rowena gathered the folds of her cloak closely around her and hastened her stride. She still had to make two for every one the man strolling by her side effortlessly made.

“Aren’t you wondering why I finally set my choice upon a mare?” Kai asked.

“No.”

Having rebuffed his attempt at conversation, Rowena walked in silence, wondering why she continued to speak to Kai at all.

She knew perfectly well that she could have been rude to him three times over and not really feel any remorse about her lack of courtesy. Kai might render her a service of sorts, but she still resented him. Besides, as Rowena reassured herself, she scorned Kai’s opinion of her: his muteness while they had ridden back from Hecla’s village **[NOTE 4]** and his amused support of Arthur’s disgusting ploy –while she was doing her best to save the Saxon women– didn’t plead for any regard from the man who strode alongside.

Besides, Kai was not even _that_ handsome; his manners were _truly_ atrocious and his morals non-existent if Ardra had the right of it. In fact, he was exactly the sort of man no girl of high birth should be seen walking with. Yet, perhaps it was the very reason she relished doing it; it was his very ineligibility that appealed to her. That would show Yorath that she was not to be trifled with!

They arrived at the pen.

The black mare was quietly grazing, but as they came nearer, she raised her head and darted away from them. She was fine-legged and as dark as the night, her colour relieved by a dash of white on her forehead.

Rowena was about to open the fence, when Kai put his hand on her arm. “Let me!”

She stopped, leaned onto a pole, and watched intently as Kai leapt nimbly over balustrade. He leisurely walked to the mare. Frige bolted, cantered away then stopped farther afield, her ears moving unceasingly.

Kai circled slowly and gradually approached her; after a few feints, he got closer and seized the bridle, deftly tying a leather strap to it. The mare reared, frightened by the unexpected move. Kai laughed aloud and let her enjoy her illusion of freedom by letting the strap stay slack for a few moments. Then, tossing back her head and fidgeting, the mare had no choice but to follow him. Man and mare got back to where Rowena silently watched them.

Kai smiled down at Rowena. She realised that try as she could, she was unable to resist the impulse to smile back at him. When Kai smiled, his eyes lost the guarded, often cold expression he wore while looking at her; they now held a subtle look of understanding and something else that she suddenly wanted to uncover. He clearly expected her to share his amusement, and – Rowena realized – she very much wanted to share it. His smile was like a tie between them, tightened by the stretching of his lips, while Arthur’s was like a private thing he kept remote and out of reach.

“Not bad for a Saxon!”

This was the wrong thing to say. Rowena understood it too late. All of a sudden Kai’s face was veiled by that same cold expression she had come to distrust.

“Is it? Mares are like women; they have to know their master.”

“Do they?”

Kai smirked.

“I’m not so sure! One day, you’ll meet a woman who’ll unseat you!” Rowena heatedly flung back at him.

“She’s not born yet!”

“Aaah!”

Exasperated, Rowena turned her back on him and went back to the heart of the village, letting him alone with his newest acquisition.

*******

Having secured the trading to his satisfaction, Kai left Yorath’s village later in the morning, Frige tethered behind Ryol, his even darker horse.

Rowena was so eager to ignore her father’s command that she hurriedly set a price that was to Kai’s distinct advantage. He may have bought trouble along with the mare but it didn’t bother him that much: knowing that by his unexpected move, he also got back at Anwir, was an added and welcome bonus.

There was no good will between them, especially after Anwir had reproved Kai the ‘use’ of his sister. Yet, the woman had been more than disposed to bed Kai, and since her man’s death, she owed obedience to no one. Nonetheless, as the head of his tribe, Anwir would not accept his sister’s independence. Since that summer, he bore Kai a malignant resentment. Anwir had tried to obstruct Arthur’s lieutenant whenever he could without alienating Arthur, and had managed to do so a few times – enough to give Kai cause to thwart him in his turn.

In the end, Rowena may not have personal use of Frige but she was dead set on forbidding Yorath to use her prize mare as he wished. This was all to Kai’s benefit, and he quickly seized the opportunity.

Rowena would trouble explaining to her father why the horseflesh Yorath had as good as promised away was gone from the village! But it didn’t trouble Kai. The sale had been witnessed by Alaois, who’d certify its validity. The old man had been beholder to Yorath’s oath, and would swear to all that Rowena was Frige’s true owner. Besides, Rowena had slyly added that the reminder of a certain business –the borrowing of some stallion **[NOTE 5]** – whispered in her father’s ear would have Yorath reluctantly agree to the sale.

Still, Kai wasn't that eager to linger on Yorath's territories once Rowena's underhand dealings dawned on the Jute King. He left before Yorath got up; nursing a hangover would be enough to stretch his patience to the limit…

Kai had concluded an additional arrangement with Rowena: she would bring her best stallion later in the year to breed with the mare. The first colt would be his; the second, hers. This would cost him the remaining of his silver, but the bargain was sound. As Arthur had suggested, the Celts _had_ to begin to breed their horses, and Kai knew that he wouldn’t turn the mare, however spirited, into a war horse. She was too fine and delicate for battle.

Kai turned towards home, intent on his next venture. Sometimes he believed that his great love for horses was one of the most valued gifts from his adopted people. Somehow, everything that set him apart from his Saxon origin was to be treasured.

*******

Anwir shook and spluttered with rage when he understood that Kai had departed with the mare he coveted. He could have done without her, but to be deprived of anything by Kai was an insult too far.

When he had calmed down a little, he was glad of it. If he pursued the horse thief and got back his mare, no one would criticize him… He didn’t pause to consider that he had no firm agreement to buy the horse from Yorath. Price had not been agreed and no money had changed hands.

*******

Kai urged Ryol along the path. The mare followed obediently. The beginning of the journey had already cured her of any disobedience; Frige had shown some spirit at first, but this time was long past. Half-tamed she might be, but she knew when she was mastered.

After a while, Kai slowed down; the ground was rock-strewn and he didn’t want to risk his horses’ legs on a treacherously slippery ground. The last rain had soaked the soil and the mud made the going difficult.

The edge of the path was as if it were fenced by a tangle of brambles, like a fortified barricade; it prevented any thought of short-cuts. The heavy brush went on a while on the other ridge. Kai sighed. He had considered turning south after he crossed the river: that way, he would escape the most travelled paths. Travelling alone as he did, he didn’t want to tempt bands of marauders: To strangers he looked like a Saxon with two horses and only one axe arm. Again, he wondered why he had decided to do this so impetuously, without waiting for another Celt’s company or Arthur’s blessing.

As man and horses carefully ambled through the late morning, Kai's idle mind replayed the moment of his playful announcement. Arthur had kept silent. After his initial start, he had headed to bed, as if he hadn’t heard Kai’s declaration. Llud, on the other hand, had tried to get to the bottom of Kai’s reticence, but had got nowhere. 

Kai wondered why he had made that provocative statement. On reflection, what would he have done with the woman? One part of his brain sniggered at the wandering thought: he knew full well what he would have done. If he usually baulked at forcing himself on an unwilling wench, he knew that generally he had few moves to make to ensure his victory despite the women’s initial reservation. Ulla would not have been so different from the others… Still, it would have been a waste of good silver, buying her.

A stretch of open ground sloped down to the riverbank, beckoning invitingly through a gap in the bushes, but the grass leading to it looked slippery. Kai slowed his descent, dismounted, leading his horses as he followed a fading track leading to the ford. For the season, the water was already high, billowing between the roots and rocks.

The river crossing was tricky. The mare needed firm persuasion to cross and she whinnied her anxiety all the while. Kai grimaced as he mounted Ryol: Frige made him think more and more about her previous owner. No doubt about it, Rowena would have argued all journey long about this and that. Kai had shared a good laugh with Arthur when he had recounted how he had escorted Rowena to Hecla's. How fortunate it was Arthur had done so! Along with the horses Yorath had given Arthur in payment, the Celts had recovered nearly all their stolen goods in Hecla’s village…

Kai was so absorbed in his thoughts that he never saw the girl before she almost stood between Ryol’s hooves. The horse reared and swerved. Kai was so surprised he nearly let go of the leather thong securing Frige.

The girl's lips stretched in a move that wasn't quite a smile. She was very fair, but the paleness of her hair seemed almost chalky next to her skin. Burned almost black by a sun which wasn't sufficient in that season to tan a face that deep colour, her face was strangely lined and as if lighted by very pale green eyes. Set in that darkness they shone like green gems, the like of those Kai had seen in Abbot Felix's crosier.

Her sudden appearance and that strange ancient face in such a young one fell like a cloak of wariness on Kai's shoulders. Where had she sprung from?

He quickly reined in his horse. Behind him, Frige's ears flattened nervously, quickly picking up Kai's uneasiness.

“Jumpy, isn't she?” the girl asked, in an oddly familiar way.

“Uh?”

Kai shook his head. He had to keep a tight rein on Ryol who was beginning to prance around. The mare followed suit.

The girl took a step forward and slowly raised her hand. Instead of moving away from it, Frige neighed softly and rubbed her nose on it.

“See? It's easy when you know how.”

Kai wasn't eager to carry on this conversation. He asked the now hugely smiling girl, more sharply than he had intended: “What do you want?”

Silence answered him.

He asked again: “Have you lost your way? What are you doing all alone in this wilderness? There are no villages nearby.”

“Oh, I'm not alone.” The girl paused, and quizzically asked Kai: “Are you?”

She craned her neck back to get a better view of him; Kai fought an unreasonable urge to dismount to be on her level. This was foolish: the girl might be a lure to lower his guard, and 'a mounted man was worth ten on foot' as Llud had drilled into him.

He warily scanned his surroundings. He was still on low ground, being nearer the river banks that he'd like. He would be at a disadvantage if he had to fight where he stood. He slowly advanced up the slope of the hill, his hand creeping to the handle of the battle axe hanging from his saddle. As he wondered if he'd better take the risk to release the leather thong that secured Frige in order to have more leeway, the girl opened her mouth.

“You are much too cautious, Kai. You don't need to be.” 

She had tagged along, somehow keeping pace with his horse.

As he heard the sprite-like being address him by his proper name, Kai could not fight back a gesture of dismay. His instinctive circumspection had not led him astray, then! Who – or what – was she?

The child replied as if she had heard his thoughts: “I was born of woman like my mother was before me!” 

Kai made a face. The girl burst out laughing. “This is no fun,” she complained. “You are much too easy, you know! I'm no sprite or spirit. You are well known in these parts, Kai… How many Saxons ride with Arthur of the Celts?”

“You are no Celt, then?”

“No, I'm not.”

Kai frowned. He tried to remember who had settled nearby and could not come up with any other names than Yorath's family and allies.

“Oh, we wander around,” the girl carelessly said.

He had a second look at her. She didn't look like any of the children of the Wood People. If not dominantly fair, they had lighter skin tone than the girl had. There was something elusive about her, something he could not quite put his finger on, which made him feel that she wasn't quite who she might be.

Before he could voice his suspicion, the girl added: “You should be cautious of this path.” She pointed in the direction of the faraway track that disappeared into the woods, at the other end of the meadows nearing the stream. The track Kai had intended to take. It leaded to the south, the most direct way back to Arthur’s village.

“Should I?”

“You should,” the girl asserted. “There is danger lurking here for unwary travellers.”

Kai wryly smiled. “Are you so concerned about my future?”

“I’m not the only one; all of us are.” The child’s face turned serious. “You will play an important part in the future of the land.”

“Really?”

Kai’s hand tightened on the rein. The horses were calm now, the nervousness was all his. The girl, despite her ludicrous solemn statements, was beginning to disquiet him.

He decided to ply on. “So you can see the future, do you? Only some druids can do that, and there are only a few left. You’re no druid.”

That much was true: the druids had dwindled away, since the religion of the Christ of the One God gained strength with each passing year. One day, even the Saxons would embrace it, Rolf asserted, and it would stop the bloodshed. Even Arthur had lent a half-ear to this hopeful prediction.

“I can foresee it. You’ll fight your chieftain for a woman –” Kai burst out laughing “– and you’ll accept Cerdig’s offer to join his warriors.” **[NOTE 6]**

Kai laughed harder. “Could you not weave your lies more convincingly?”

Yet the young witch spoiled her predictions by adding, “However, sometimes it doesn’t happen quite as I expect it.” She frowned. “You may change things, you know.”

“This is why I’ll go the way I want to.”

Was the girl trying to warn him of an upcoming ambush? Whatever her intent, Kai didn’t want to linger here in full sight. Without warning, he spurred on his mount, Frige following suit. Over his shoulder, he hurled to the girl: “My thanks for your advice, but I’ll take the chance.”

He heard her cry out: “Beware the large cat!” 

His laugh was carried away by the wind.

 

 **NOTES** _________________________________________________________________________________________

 **[NOTE 4]** : [Knucklebones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1552658/chapters/3290144)  
**[NOTE 5]** : “ _The Games_ ”.  
**[NOTE 6]** : As seen in “ _Daughter of the King_ ” and “ _In Common Cause_ ”.


	3. Chapter 3

Edyt sighed. She had done the best she could, but that fool would certainly ride on, as the cup had foretold. She had focused intently as the ripples settled in the copper vessel and the shadowy images flickered among the watery tremors. The sights came and went, too rapidly for her to get a lasting impression of them, but she was sure of one thing: the cat horror would feast on human flesh again that day.

Then the image of the man came, superposed on the cat’s shadow.

She knew the face: she had seen it twice from afar when her folks were residing at Yorath's village. The Lady Rowena had taken them under her protection, and her people had spent a few weeks sheltered and fed during the worse of the harsh season.

Edyt had trailed Rowena like her shadow, fascinated by the short-haired woman and her ways: she had never seen the like of her before. Thus she knew who Kai was, brother and shield-arm to his leader, Arthur of the Celts. Rowena's aloof disinterest for both men could not mislead Edyt: she knew what averted looks and fake detachment meant.

Seeing it, she had decided to act, as much to repay her debt to Rowena than to prove to herself that she was old enough to follow in her mother's footsteps. The Gift was a blessing for some, a bane for others. From a very young age, Edyt had decided that her inheritance would be the former.

While her kinsfolk were gathering kindling wood, Edyt slipped away and followed a short-cut through the forest, trusting her Sight to lead her safely through. She hadn't “seen” which path Kai would follow, but good sense indicated that he would choose the shortest one, leading to an open area where he could spot possible foes coming from afar.

Edyt was right, but she now uneasily wondered if she had not unwillingly set the strong-willed warrior onto the path she wanted to warn him off...

*******

In happy ignorance of Edyt’s fears, Kai scoffed as he rode away. In truth the girl had disconcerted him for a while – her way of seemingly appearing out of thin air was curious, to say the least – but he refused to put any supernatural meaning on it. Her dress of earth-coloured rough cloth merged easily with her surroundings; that’s all!

Kai remembered the merciless teasing Llud and Arthur had directed at him regarding his change of heart about the Wood People. He had reluctantly agreed: there were no curses attached to people, only bad luck and what one made of seemingly ill-tidings. ‘And faulty strategies’, Kai had added. ‘Like Arthur’s.’ In his turn, Arthur had had to bear a lot of not so good-humoured criticisms about his reckless move: putting himself in danger for these children! Had he gone raving mad?

Nonetheless the lesson had been profitable: Kai refused to lose sleep over a pixie of a child who tried to inflate her importance. Frige meekly following, he entered the wood the girl had warned him against.

*******

“Kai did _what_?!” Arthur hissed.

He carefully put down the scroll of parchment he was perusing onto the table and focused his attention on the discomfited young warrior facing him. Standing alongside his chieftain, Llud glared inquiringly at Bors’s face. 

Bors stood his ground and repeated obediently: “Kai left the hunting party and went on alone to Yorath’s. Told us he had unfinished business there.”

“Did he?”

Llud stroked his chin with his silver hand. He quickly added that snippet of information to the cryptic sentence Kai had uttered some nights before and reached a logical conclusion. Obviously, Arthur’s mind worked on the same lines, for he added in a more restrained manner: “Did Kai tell you what unfinished business called him there? A woman?”

Seeing the glint of anger in Arthur’s eyes, Bors swallowed and apologetically replied: “No. He just left our party when we were about to return home. We weren’t that far from Yorath’s territories. Said he had a very old business to take care of. That he had waited long enough. Set off at a gallop. We couldn’t stop him.” The young man fidgeted. “We thought he had your leave to depart.”

“He hadn’t,” Arthur muttered. He slipped his thumbs under his leather belt, held on this makeshift support and said, in a more conciliatory tone: “You couldn’t know. Bors, go to your hearth and rest. The meat will be distributed this afternoon. The widows and orphans will be served first, as usual.”

As soon as the man left the longhut, Arthur turned toward Llud: “Kai’s done it again. Going off alone, on a damn fool’s errand!”

“Yes.”

“And this is all the reaction I’m going to get?”

“What do you want me to say, Arthur? Apologize for not raising Kai properly?”

A tiny smile flickered on Arthur’s mouth. “I’m not expecting it! However…” He slowly sat onto his great chair and stayed silent for a few minutes, frowning and staring ahead, his fingers drumming on the armrests. Llud waited patiently while he gathered his thoughts.

Arthur looked at the older man and asserted quietly: “It’s getting out of hands, this Saxon business. First Roland, then these cursed females… We can’t let tongues waggle about it anymore…”

He paused and asked almost reluctantly: “Did Kai confide anything to you? I wouldn’t listen!” His self-recrimination was apparent.

“No. You were angry enough by losing that much… What got into you, by the way?”

Arthur heaved a sigh. “I don’t know… The excitement of the game, I suppose... Stupid of me, wasn’t it, not to leave my losses at that... Anyway, Kai’s got the silver and the purpose.”

The Celtic chieftain raised troubled eyes Llud. “Would you stake… I mean… Do you honestly believe Kai will come back with one or more of the females? Women will be Kai’s downfall!”

“... If you don’t kill him first when he comes back, that is!” Llud added ironically. Arthur started and looked sheepish. “Aren’t you a little harsh on Kai? He did advise you to let well alone and think first of your treaty, remember?”

“He did. That’s why I don’t understand what is going on.”

“Let him be, Arthur! Things aren't that easy for Kai, you know...”

“After all this time?”

Llud looked squarely at Arthur. In his eyes shifted faraway shadows. He sighed. “When you reach my age, Arthur, you'll find out that nothing ever goes away. Not entirely. Things float under the surface. All it takes is a little wind to ruffle the water and the half-sunken burden surge again. And this one time, it doesn't sink back under so easily.”

Arthur flinched and tried to reach for him, but Llud shook his head and went on: “Oh, it doesn't bother me so much anymore... But Kai – Kai has never been able to remember much from his previous life, not even his name. This was bound to trouble him one day.”

“Haven't these scars faded? I thought they had...”

“Has the scar on his neck faded away?”

Arthur felt his face flush with guilt. It had taken a long time to let himself go off the hook for that stupid fight and the permanent scar he had inflicted on Kai. As the scar on Kai’s neck was more conspicuous in hot weather, maybe the unseen ones slashed on his mind had been revived in the last weeks…

Arthur tossed back his head decisively. “I'm going to Yorath's. If trouble is brewing, this is where Kai will be… Besides, the Saxon women are sheltered in Rowena's household. She'll give good advice.”

At Llud's look of surprise, he added defensively: “She can be... when her heart doesn't lead her astray.”

Llud smothered a smile and nodded his assent.

*******

Anwir rose up from the muddy ground. The trail was still so fresh that he didn't have to check it twice. The two sets of hoof prints clearly showed the track the Saxon had taken.

He gestured to his men. They were eight of them, all lightly armed. They would not need heavy weaponry to dispatch their quarry: Kai would be unwary and alone.

Anwir smirked gleefully. At long last, the Gods were smiling on him…

*******

Kai cursed his fate again. The sound of his voice was drowned in a clap of thunder. He had wondered how long his luck would hold; he now had his answer.

As the rain redoubled, he huddled under his cloak. The first thing was to get away from this bloody drenching, and find some kind of shelter. The trees were thick enough to block out the worst of the storm, but not as effectively as a real roof. Rivulets of cold water found their way under his collar, plastering his clothes to his back.

Kai stopped his mount and ineffectively wiped his face. The water persistently fell, obscuring his sight. Tendrils of hair got into his eyes and he brushed them away.

After a while, he rode on more slowly, going in a south-easterly direction, led by his reliable sense of orientation. He would need it in these shadows.

Then the mare cast a shoe.

*******

“Arthur, come nearer the fire! You look like a drowned rat!”

‘ _As amiable as ever!_ ’ Arthur thought, as he divested himself of his water-logged cloak. He extended his hands over the brazier. The fire flickered flashes of light over his palms, emphasizing the calluses and the tiny scars.

Rowena hastened by his side, cup in hand. “Drink this! It’s mulled wine, it will do you good.”

Arthur took a cautious sip, then, seeing that it wasn’t scalding hot, a more enthusiastic gulp.

“Esyllt’s gone to fetch some dry clothes for you. You’d catch your death in these.”

Arthur thanked his hostess, surprised by her pragmatism. He had escaped the worse of the sudden rain, but he felt uncomfortably aware of the clammy embrace of his clothing and the sour smell of wet leather.

Rowena looked him over critically. Arthur’s wet clothes accentuated his lean build; he would have to be fattened up, in her opinion. As she stared at him, Arthur looked back at her quizzically. Rowena coloured as if he had heard her criticism.

Opportunely saving her mistress from further awkwardness, Esyllt entered the guest hut, carrying clothes. Rowena left Arthur to change.

*******

As she left the hut, Rowena’s mind went back over the events of the day.

When Yorath had found the mare gone, Rowena had admitted her dealings with Kai. Yorath’s reaction had been typical: bellows and sullenness. Rowena would stay indoors for a week, stitching and embroidering, he ordered. At that disclosure, Ardra’s fleeting smugness had infuriated Rowena further. Still, there was no help for it. Rowena would have to comply.

In the late afternoon, Yorath’s fury was renewed by the apologies and amends he had been obliged to offer Anwir when the man rode in the camp with his party. Some of his men sniggered while the Jute King apologised. This didn’t encourage him to feel more indulgence for his daughter. Alaois’ stepping in to defend Rowena had not even prompted him to curtail his wrath.

Mercifully, Anwir had accepted the Jute leader’s apologies and departed almost at once, seemingly reconciled to his bad lot.

What would now come out of her bargain with Kai? Arthur’s unannounced visit didn’t bode well for the both of them…

*******

Newly informed of the Saxon women’s departure, a now dry and thoughtful Arthur sat with Yorath in the longhouse. Grumblingly, the Jute King acknowledged that his vagueness about the promise regarding the sale of the mare had unwittingly given Rowena enough leeway to get around his wording of the deal… From Yorath’s now sullen face, the knowledge he had been a fool besides having been unfair did not sit well with him... But to make amends of a sort, Yorath agreed to let Rowena remain in the great hall while he conferred with Arthur.

So Rowena still sat in the background as inconspicuously as she could. She sedately held her chin in her hand, but her ears were wide open as her sharp glances towards Arthur showed.

He looked at her kindly. “I understand why Kai would set out for home as soon as possible, but I still don’t…” He cut his sentence short and frowned, as he slowly asked Yorath. “So Anwir was to be the buyer?...” 

“Yes.”

“Hmm.” Arthur compressed his lips. Could it be…? Anwir’s enmity towards Kai hadn’t escaped his notice.

“Is that important?” cut in Rowena.

“It might be…” Arthur inhaled sharply. “When did Kai set out?”

“Mid-morning,” Rowena snapped. “I told you before.”

“Did he say which road he intended to take?”

“No. Why should he?”

Arthur sighed. “You’re right. Kai usually doesn’t share his plans.”

He frowned as he went nearer the doorway and looked outside. The rain was falling in a downpour which didn’t show any sign of abating. The darkened sky was so laden with clouds that the remaining sunlight was unable to pierce that blanket of smoke-like swathing.

Nightfall would be in a few hours. No sense to go searching for a lone warrior in the dark in such vast countryside. Arthur surmised it would be a waste of effort as Kai might have taken at least three roads. All he could do was bide his time and wait for the morning.

Waiting didn’t sit well right now with the leader of the Celts. A niggling thought told him that he’d better be at Kai’s side than seated before a fire in the sanctuary of Yorath’s longhouse. Kai attracted trouble like a piece of juicy meat attracted flies.

*******

Without knowing it, Anwir and his men weren't very far from their unwitting prey. As the eagle flies, they were not a league away from the path where Kai urged his horses onwards.

Only a thick curtain of trees and a bog stood between them.

*******

Beams of sunlight flickered down. Not that it would really make a difference, Kai thought wearily. Should it be already so dark under the canopy of leaves? He wondered. At least the rain had stopped.

He walked on, leading his horses onto the narrow path. The mare limped by now, and was trembling, either from fright or cold.

What was troublesome was not really the darkness but the stench. The smell was overpowering and it almost seemed to embrace the entire universe in its folds. Wave after wave of an acrid, gut-wrenching smell whose origin was hard to pinpoint. Was it the decaying soil which produced it? A nearby carrion? No, it reeked rather like a mingling of rotten leaves, dampness and mould. Kai’s feet made a squelching sound each time he took a step.

The stench wasn’t coming from the soil Kai decided. Nor was the smell a mere figment of his imagination; even if the environing shadows pressed on him with an almost frightening physicality, he knew that it was not so different than some of the nights he had travelled through. Yet, this track winding between the trunks looked completely different from all his previous experiences.

His foot slipped on the damp ground and he smothered another curse. Still not releasing the frightened horses' reins and whispering reassurances to them, he searched the ground before him with his extended foot. As far as he could feel his way, the path was slowly slopping down. Why was it suddenly growing darker? He could hardly see the path before him.

The more Kai advanced, the more he was bewildered. He had never travelled this way before, only heard of it from some of the wanderers who went back and fro the Celtic territories, but he knew that the shortcut through the woods wasn’t much travelled. Involuntarily, he hastened forward. 

After a while, the stench seemed to lessen with each passing step. Spurred on by this, Kai began to speak brighter words of encouragements to the horses. They neighed in answer, with almost a note of relief.

Above his head, an opening through the leaves revealed a dark midnight blue; the stars almost pulsated against the smothering black that still enclosed him.

As Kai progressed, the source of the stench, intermittently carried by gusts of wind, became clear. On the fringe of a marsh, lay the half-eaten corpses of a boar and a dog. Kai’s nose quivered in disgust. His horses showed their unease, but progressed as prompted.

Circling the marsh took longer than Kai had expected. Wary of any false step, he kept well away from the softer ground.

With the last plunge of the unseen sun behind the horizon, night closed onto them.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke up with a start. For a heartbeat, he wondered if he were awake or still groping around in the nightmarish, smelly fog he had found himself walking through. He shook off the last remains of the receding memories and sat up.

A faint light flickered on the bronze stand not far from the bed Yorath had given him for the night in the guest hut. Arthur’s sword was propped on a nearby stool. He extended his arm and brushed the hilt of his long-time companion. The reality of the cold metal dispelled the lingering haze.

It was still night. Silence spread onto the Jute camp like the menacing tendrils of vapour Arthur had tried to escape from in his dream. Nonetheless, without quite knowing why, he got up, dressed and sat back on the bed, feeling a little foolish for his alertness. Sentries would spread the word if anything was amiss.

His sixth sense hadn’t led him astray. He could have used the waiting time to circle the Jute camp, no more, before a head peered through the door. Their eyes met. Seeing that the Celt guest was awake and already up, the man crossed the threshold and announced: “Yorath would see you at once, please, follow me.”

If the Jute King was on his feet, he wasn’t as fresh as the Celtic leader. Dishevelled and in obvious ill-humour, he was reproving a frantic Rowena when Arthur entered the longhouse. When they heard him coming, the argument brusquely stopped.

“My apologies for waking you,” said Yorath, “but my feather-brained daughter believes that this one—”, he gestured toward a diminutive being half-hidden behind another woman’s skirts, “—has something of value to tell you.” His tone made obvious what he thought of the suggestion.

“Is that so?” Arthur’s voice was noncommittal.

A brown and weather-beaten face, lightened by a pair of intelligent green eyes lifted up to meet his. The woman holding the hand of the child had the same colouring. She spoke up: “Edyt here has something to tell you.”

Arthur knelt before the girl. She fearlessly held his gaze and recounted her encounter with Kai.

Arthur slowly got up. He wouldn’t usually believe tales of magical warnings but for Llud’s strangely accurate dream… **[NOTE 7]** His practical mind shied away from such beliefs: what would be, only the Gods knew. Men might plan and prepare, but, in the end, the future escaped their grasp. But, in this instance, the child’s tale and his own disquieting dream both fed his uneasiness.

Before Arthur could open his mouth, Yorath commented: “The young witch says the truth: my men are wary of the path Kai took. Those who enter on one side are seen no more.”

Rowena forcefully said: “Mere superstition!” One look at Edyt’s serious face and Yorath’s grimace made her add incredulously: “Why wasn’t I told of it?”

“Why would you need to?” Yorath answered. “You’re not supposed to ride that far!”

Arthur chided: “Yorath is right, Rowena. Riding alone is dangerous.”

“For a woman, you mean?”

“For anyone. Kai might be in trouble…”

“You rode on your own!”

“That’s different!” Arthur snapped back.

Eyes glowering, Rowena’s mouth compressed. Before she could let go of the scathing retort she was preparing, the foreigner – who had not let go of the child’s hand – remarked: “My Lord Yorath would have been well advised to tell Princess Rowena: she wasn’t able to warn Kai off the path.” 

Arthur felt more reservation. When did knowing of a danger ever warned Kai off it? He didn’t voice his thought aloud but asked instead: “What is the hour?”

“The sun won’t rise before a few hours.”

“Good. I’ll wait for dawn to set off. No need to go tramping into unfamiliar ground in pitch darkness.” Whatever his private thoughts about Kai’s foolishness, he could not let him face trouble alone. Arthur prayed it wasn’t already too late…

Rowena raised disbelieving eyes to Arthur. “Who said anything about riding alone?”

Before their quarrel could fire up again, Yorath commented: “Arthur won’t. A search party will go with him.” At Arthur’s swift questioning look, he added: “Kai was our guest; he should have been led to the right path.” 

Arthur nodded slowly. As he did so, he noticed that the brown-faced little girl looked at him with something akin to awe.

*******

The third time Kai saw the twisted stump he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He could not mistake that shape: it was contorted like the chopped-off wiry arms of a warrior, fallen on the battlefield.

He stopped where he was, trying to get his bearings.

For hours – or so it seemed to him – he had been going round in circles, as if caught in a spider web. Instead of setting camp in whatever shelter he could find, he had walked on mercilessly, discarding all common sense. He could not tell why, but he wanted to get out of that enchanted forest as fast as he could, even if he knew that any shelter he found outside of the canopy of trees would be more exposed to the rain. Was that feeling of helplessness the reason the place was of ill-repute among travellers?

Suddenly Kai made the horses turn and leave the path; he directed them towards an outcropping of rock not far away. It would have to do to provide some kind of shelter. A faint drizzle had replaced the previous downpour.

Unfortunately, the rock was also close to that awful smell which even the rain couldn’t wash away.

Fortunately, Kai reached it before he crossed the path of Anwir’s and his men. The litany of expletives one of them let forth was all the warning he needed to learn he was hunted. As Kai tensely awaited discovery, the men’s voice faded in the distance.

Kai waited a while, then backed down into the shadowy recess of the rocks, thanking the Gods his horses were the colour of night.

*******

Before dawn began its course towards full light, Arthur sprang into his saddle. He still felt taut from his nightmare and weighed down with too many unanswered questions.

A few feet away, the Jute warriors who accompanied him were disgruntled. The one who held the fey child before him seemed even unhappier, his body rigid from his efforts not to hold her too close.

Yorath would not join the party. Arthur had insisted on it, warmly thanking his ally for the reinforcement he needed, but sparing him the chore of coming with them. He knew full well he had pushed the older man as far as he could, and would not try his luck pushing it any further.

As they rode off, Arthur spotted Rowena standing in front of the longhouse, biting her lip. Their eyes met; she promptly turned on her heels and disappeared into the doorway. But she wasn’t so quick that Arthur did not notice her worry.

The sun was tentatively raising its first rays above the horizon when they reached the forest.

*******

When he stepped outside of his rocky shelter, Kai heaved a great sigh. As soon as he came out, the wind caught the folds of his cloak in a cold and wet embrace. He irritably pushed the cloak back, but the cloth kept tangling around his arms. Despite the damp, he took it off and rolled it under his saddlebags.

All was silence. However, he knew the respite wouldn't hold for long: Anwir and his men were obstinate and dully stupid. The type of stupidity which rendered any words unnecessary, because they always went unheeded; these men only understood when it was too late.

Kai ruefully shook his head: he knew he tended to rush in, but he had not seen this trouble coming. Not Anwir’s resentful hunt, but this odd combination of foul weather and nightly confusion, weird forewarning and soul-searching.

Once he was outside the thicket, he mounted Ryol. A subdued Frige followed him meekly down the path.

Dawn was on its way, and Kai would rather be out of that accursed place as soon as possible, evading his now weary pursuers. The Celts, spurred on by Anwir’s relentless hate, would have spent a more uncomfortable night than he had. May they have fallen into some of the bewitched traps of the forest!

But the place tricked them all impartially: Kai happened on the twisted stump again, despite the belief that he had safely passed the turn. As he slowed, puzzled by the sight, a growl-like sound issuing from behind startled him, as much as it did his horses.

This proved too much for Frige. With a neigh of terror, the mare bolted and galloped off, right before her; the thick vegetation somehow parted to let her go through. Kai didn’t waste any effort to go after her. His senses strained to find out what had frightened her so badly, he scoured his surroundings.

Nothing.

However, it wouldn’t do him good to ignore the warning. Kai tightly grasped his axe. No new sound heralded the presence he feared but his nostrils filled again with that odd stench.

Keeping the marsh boundaries well away, Kai rode on more cautiously than before.

*******

Frige’s unexpected surge through the bushes surprised Anwir’s men as much as they scared the already frantic mare. The Celts had no time to react to her sudden appearance; she sped through the clearing in the blink of an eye, disappearing again in the darkness of the underbrush, the blackness of her coat hiding her from their eager stare. As two of his warriors were turning their mounts around in order to chase her, Anwir yelled to them: “Follow me! Kai’s cannot be far.”

He directed his horse towards the track Frige had sped from, intending to retrace her steps.

So intent were they to follow their chieftain, none of the Celts saw the red slit eyes which watched them raptly from the shadows.

Some of the men didn’t even have the time to utter a sound.

*******

The screams were heard, faintly but distinctly, outside the cover of the trees.

The Jute party stopped. Come what may, none of the men would advance further. After a stormy exchange – the men calling each other cowards –, Arthur entered the forest on his own; the Jutes keeping guard at the fringe of the trees.

The first beams of sunshine were caressing the high grass when Brann lightly cantered between the trunks, his rider’s heart heavy with dread.

*******

The beast roared again, raising fear in Kai’s heart.

The darkness clinging to the creature’s slick coat was like a shroud of night which enveloped Kai’s sight. Try as he could, Kai could only see the eyes and ears of the creature. Both were bright red – the kind of crimson stolen from the heart of a brazier. As for the sleek form of his stalker, it seemed to shift as it advanced upon him. Kai swallowed hard, his throat suddenly parched. The creature looked like the vision of a drunken man.

It soared, clutching at the air with fangs seemingly appearing from nowhere. Kai dug his heels and Ryol moved back in the nick of time. Steel sliced the air in a futile attempt to strike, but the creature was faster than Kai’s arm, shattering his shield and drawing blood from his shoulder. Hardly missing a beat, it turned and tried again. Kai’s life was spared thanks to his horse’s fear: Ryol’s erratic move was too swift for the feline monster and it missed its target.

Still, Kai wasn’t so lucky. Thrown from his horse, he cushioned the shock of his landing onto the wet soil, groped for his fallen axe, and managed to get on his feet feeling he was facing the end. He heard Ryol stampede away.

*******

A muted sound of hooves attracted Arthur’s attention. He turned Brann around and hastened in the direction of the sound, hoping against hope it heralded Kai’s presence.

From between the trees, a riderless horse came into view. When Arthur drew nearer, he saw that the mare’s coat was covered with sweat. She was trembling, but she was so frightened that it would have been a waste of time to try to get hold of her. Kai wouldn’t be very far behind the mare, Arthur hoped.

In his turn, Arthur sped deeper under the cover of the forest.

His search was rewarded when Ryol galloped past him. Wildly, Arthur spurred on Brann and followed the direction Kai’s favourite horse came from.

*******

“Kai! Watch out!”

Arthur’s voice cut through Kai’s daze. He swerved as fast as he could. The compact body of the feline missed his shoulder by a hair breadth. Such was the violence of the assault that he was nonetheless staggered by the near miss.

Arthur reined in to an abrupt halt and threw his spear as hard as he could. The weapon was diverted by nearby foliage and merely wounded the black beast. It roared in pain and turned toward him.

Luckily, Arthur’s spear landed close to where Kai had fallen. Hoping that he might divert the beast from Arthur, Kai hastily snatched it from the soil. Speckles of mud fell on his clothes, spattering his already blood-stained garments. The shaft in his hand gave him a renewed surge of hope. He achingly raised it, ready to come to Arthur’s help.

Oblivious to him, the creature had fully focused his attention to its more pressing foe.

*******

Arthur tensed and seized his sword, wishing he had a longer reach. He wasn’t keen to engage the beast closely. He had had the fleeting impression of a giant cat, but the thing’s shape seemed to morph as it moved. Arthur blinked, trying to get a more distinct view of his opponent. The acrid stench was now so strong that it seemed to assault his vision; Arthur blinked, trying to clear his head.

That blink was one too many. The feline crouched and sprang.

Arthur lost control of Brann as the panicked gelding reared. Surprised, the giant cat merely stuck one paw on Arthur’s left thigh. He shouted in pain, but managed to hit the Cat. It let go of him and fell noiselessly on the ground, blood sprinkling its fur, as Arthur instinctively grabbed at his thigh with his free hand.

Using the opening, Kai threw Arthur’s spear. It flew in an almost perfect curve and landed just before the feline, startling it. It snarled and turned on Kai; Arthur, bent upon Brann’s neck, helplessly watched with dawning horror.

As all seemed lost, Kai’s left hand reached for his axe still lying on the grass and sent it flying towards the four-legged monstrosity. The weapon hummed as the heavy metal sliced the air, spinning. It landed at the joint between shoulder and neck, ripping flesh away. The Cat roared again, but this time, the sound had a note of fear. Yet Kai felt naked under that crimson glare. As both men tensed for another attack, it abruptly turned and disappeared under the brushes.

For a short while, all was still, the only sounds erratic breathing and Brann’s nervous fidgeting. Then Arthur quietly said, “I _did_ tell you before: it’s accuracy that counts.”

*******

His red eyes flashing anger and puzzlement, the wounded Cat retreated silently. He was still unaware of the spilling away of his life blood.

It would not be for long.

*******

When the Jutes saw the two Celts ride back from the forest, Kai pillion behind Arthur, their faces expressed such astonishment that Edyt burst out laughing. The warriors had given them up for dead when they had recovered Frige, then Ryol. The blood covering his flank lead them to believe the worst.

Edyt smiled up at them. She had known that Arthur and Kai would be safe.

This one time they would be. The whole future was closed to her, but nonetheless she knew that Arthur would not depart this world without ending his life work. And his name would live on, for years and years and years, as long as men had memories. So would Kai’s.

*******

Kai swore again.

“Don’t move!” reproved Esyllt. She finished tying the bandage around Kai’s shoulder blade as Arthur watched on. He was reclining on a nearby bed, his bandaged left leg extended, the throbbing of his wound already diminished by the salve Essylt had spread on it. After a last look at her patients, she made sure the jug of ale was at reaching distance from Kai then went out.

“Well, it looks like we’ll have to enjoy Yorath’s hospitality for a little while longer…” Arthur mused aloud.

Kai observed him warily.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Arthur stretched cautiously. “I’ll say nothing about your stupidity!”

“Won’t you?”

“No need to. Llud will have plenty to say.”

It didn’t seem to reassure Kai. Arthur laughed softly. “This Frige of yours is a good scheme, though.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. It’ll take time, but it is a sound one. Better than acquiring women.”

Kai tried to look as if he hadn’t heard the last sentence. After a while, Arthur went on, “Not enough choice at home?”

Kai stayed obstinately silent. He turned his head away from Arthur’s intent gaze and stubbornly looked at the ceiling. The silence stretched between them.

“Kai… I’m sorry.”

“Uh?” A surprised-looking Kai turned his face back towards Arthur.

“For failing to understand.”

“What is there to understand?”

“The Saxon women—”

“—didn’t really need me. You do. Llud does. It’s enough.”

Arthur nodded then he stretched and grabbed a nearby goblet left on a side stool. “Care to pour me some mead?” At Kai’s look of inquiry, he added, “Let’s put your newly found usefulness to the test.”

When Kai rose from his seat, he was smiling.

*******

Travellers found the bodies of the nine Celts sprawled over in the thickets.

Two of the men still had faces to speak of, but the men who discovered them later disclosed over the hearth fires, that they’d wished they had no recognizable features: the stricken expression of absolute horror so distorted their faces that they looked like some of the very devils Rolf preached about.

Anwir’s sister recognized his body by the clothes he wore. She had woven and embroidered the overtunic he had on, that fateful day.

Those who had no longer a face bore in its place tears and scratches which could have been inflicted by a very large cat.

**FINIS**

February – December 2014 (Last proofreading: August 2015)

**NOTES** __________________________________________________________________________________

**[NOTE 7]** : “ _Go warily_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose rewriting of the traditional _Cath Palug_ story, as told in the _Llyfr Du Caerfyrddin_ poem:  
>  “ _Fair Cei went to Mô_  
>  To destroy lions  
> His shield was fractured  
> against the Cath Palug  
> When people enquire:  
> 'Who killed Cath Palug?'  
> Nine-score warriors  
> fell as her food  
> nine-score champions.”  
> ([Source](http://www.celtnet.org.uk/miscellaneous/cath_palug.html))
> 
> Another version in _L’Estoire_ de Merlin asserts that Arthur killed the beast (called “Chapalu” or “Chapalou”). French topography keeps that feat alive: there is a “Mont du Chat” (Mount of the Cat) in the Alps. And a  
> [beautiful mosaic in the Otranto cathedral](http://www.vam.ac.uk/users/node/6299) depicts the epic fight between King Arthur and the swamp monster.
> 
> Edyt could be one of the fabled gypsies who came from Egypt. Or not.


End file.
